A Song to You
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Kagome goes to one of Ryuichi Sakuma's concerts in hope to meet him behind stage. Well she gets more than she expected! A number and a date!Rated T for kissing.


**Hello it is me Ritsuka-chan~ I am here with my first Crossover ever~! XD Inuyasha and Gravitation~! I have got a lot of things to work on! New fics are coming up so please check them out~! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Summary: Kagome goes to a concert to see the Famous Nittle Grasper. She is head over heels for the vocalist Ryuichi. She gets lucky one day and wins a chance to go behind stage to meet him~! Ryuichi starts to like the girl at first sight.**

**Oneshot I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR GRAVITATION~!**

**A Song to you**

Kagome sighed as she wrote down the answers to the questions that was up on the board. She could hardly wait for tonight to come. She had been giving a ticket to go see her favorite band, Nittle Grasper. She was a huge fan of the lead singer, Ryuichi Sakuma. She had also put in a lottery ticket to go behind stage to see them in person.

The school bell finally rang and she sprung up from her seat and rushed out of the classroom and out to her bike. She was a University student at the Tokyo College. She was studying to become an actress. She wanted to be closer to Ryuichi even if it was just by being an idol.

She smiled and got on her bike and sped off towards her apartment. "I hope I win the behind stage pass!" she said smiling. She giggled and rode down to her apartment and got off her bike and went inside. She smiled and ran and got a shower.

She was going to go shopping before she went to the concert. She wanted to look nice for Ryuichi Sakuma. She got out of the shower and dried her hair. She slid on some clothes and once again got on her bike and headed to the mall.

"I love you Ryuichi~!" she giggled.

Meanwhile Ryuichi sneezed. "Someone must have said my name." he said chuckling. He sighed as he pushed his sunglasses on his face and sipped his coffee. He always stopped here in secret to get his coffee.

He sighed and stood up and paid the bill and then walked out of the building and was almost hit by a girl speeding on her bike. He starred after her as love struck him at her beautiful face and her long hair that was blacker than ebony. He watched her in amazement. "I…wow." he whispered.

He was then greeted by Shuichi. "Hey what are you doing here?" he whispered.

Ryuichi smiled. "I am relaxing before the concert." he said.

Shuichi sighed. "Well everyone is looking all over for you…so let's go." he said tugging Ryuichi along.

Ryuichi smiled and turned and walked with Shuichi. They had become close in their careers. He went behind stage to get prepared for the show.

Meanwhile Kagome was getting her hair styled up really nice in hope she'd win the backstage pass. After they finished her hair she got back on her bike and rode down to the stadium. She could hardly wait to sit in her seats. Her friend managed to get her inside with a front row ticket.

Kagome smiled. "I finally get to see him in person." she whispered and walked inside of the stadium and smiled as she took her seat on the front row.

After a few minutes of waiting, the lights slowly went off and music began to play. A stage light flickered on and was landing on Ryuichi.

Ryuichi smiled and looked out at his fans and gave them a peace sign. Kagome was so close to him that she felt she could fly. She stared up at him with her hands clasped together.

Ryuichi glanced down at her and then smiled. He thought she looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He smiled and then began to sing.

"_Imamo todakanu hikari no Yukue azayaka ni mau, Omoi o Egakou…Michibiku Kotoba ga koberete Shimawanu youni utsuru toki o Osoronaide." _he sang.

Kagome smiled up at him and he smiled back. He then remembered who she was. She was on the bike that almost ran him over a couple of hours ago, the one he fell in love with. He smiled at her and reached down to her.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. She blushed and took his hand and was pulled up on stage. As the instrumental brake was happening his smiled at her. "What is your name, miss?" he asked softly.

Kagome blushed. "K-kagome." she whispered almost unable to stand or breath. He smiled at her softly. "Kagome." he said smiling.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Ryuichi then held her hand and smiled. "Everyone this is my friend Kagome~! Say hi~!" he said smiling. The crowd erupted into hello's.

Kagome blushed. After the song was over Ryuichi took Kagome behind stage and smiled. "Thanks for coming." he said softly.

Kagome blushed and smiled. "N-no…thank you for bringing me on stage…I am your biggest fan." she said blushing.

Ryuichi smiled and nodded. "Anytime." he said softly. He smiled at her and took her hand is in his. He smiled at her one more time and walked off.

Kagome blushed and watched him go. She smiled and something crumpled in her hand. She blinked and looked into her hand. There was a note that had a number on it and Ryuichi's name.

'_It would be nice If we can talk! Call me anytime!' _the letter said. She blushed and hid the number for dear life. She ran all the way home with the note in her pocket.

When she got home she nervously reached for the phone. She dialed the numbers and gulped. It rang for a little bit.

Ryuichi was talking with Shuichi when his phone rang. He looked at the number and blinked. _'Who is this?'_he wondered. "Excuse me for a second guys." he said smiling.

Ryuichi went out to the roof and smiled and answered the phone. "Ryuichi here." he said softly.

Kagome almost dropped the phone. "Ah…Ryuichi-san…It's me Kagome." she whispered.

Ryuichi smiled. "Oh? Who is that?" he asked smiling and teasing her. Kagome felt her heart sink.

Ryuichi noticed she didn't know he was kidding so he quickly spoke. "I was just kidding, I remember you, I brought you on stage." he said smiling.

Kagome smiled and blushed. "Ah, yes." she said smiling.

Ryuichi smiled. "Is there anything you need?" he asked softly.

Kagome blushed. "Ah no..I was just..I..hehe." she stammered blushing.

Ryuichi smiled. _'To cute…'_ he thought. "Hey Kagome-chan…how about we go get some coffee this weekend?" he asked smiling.

Kagome almost fainted. "R-really!" she squealed. Ryuichi smiled. "Really." he said smiling.

Kagome smiled. "I would love to." she said smiling. Ryuichi smiled. "Great then I will meet you at the stadium." he said smiling.

Kagome blushed. "H-hai." she whispered and hung up. She let out a deep breath and then squealed. "I got a date with Ryuichi Sakuma!" she squealed.

Ryuichi smiled and chuckled. "This is going to be great." he said smiling.

Shuichi came to the roof and sighed. "Ryuichi-san…who were you talking to?" he asked smiling.

Ryuichi smiled and turned around. "Oh nobody~! Why are you jealous Shu-chan~!" he said and glomped Shuichi.

Shuichi sighed. "As if I would." he laughed. They chuckled as they went inside.

A love is beginning to blossom.

**AH T^T I know this sucks~! Please forgive me it is my first crossover T^T! Please don't hate me. I hope you liked this one. THERE IS A SECOND PART. I think I would be to mean not to include the date they go on XD~ PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Ritsuka-chan**


End file.
